


Cuddles

by Dark_and_night



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You try to cuddle Michael
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Kudos: 163





	Cuddles

You’d been feeling cuddly lately, which was actually worse than feeling horny. Getting Michael to have sex with you, that was easy. Getting him to feel cuddly? Impossible. 

When you wanted to cuddle Michael, you had to strategize. Like a lot. It would have been nice to be able to cuddle him whenever you wanted to, but then he wouldn’t be the Michael you knew. 

Tonight was the night, you knew because he had spent most of the night out hunting. His footsteps sounded heavier and dragged a bit as he walked through the house. That meant that he was tired, and if he was tired enough, then he would pass out.

He opened the door, taking off the mask as falling into bed, not caring how he would have risen you from sleep (if you even had been sleeping). His bloody clothes instantly stained the sheets, not even bothering to take off his shoes as he laid on top of the covers, eyes instantly closing. And just like that, he was still, stiff as a board. Chaos and then silence. 

You watched him out of the corner of your eye, letting some time pass before you executed your plan. After more time passed, you turned onto your side, gently pressing your body against his arm, ready to move back if he shifted. When he was still, you closed your eyes, resting against his arm for a while.

That was the extent of the cuddles you were planning on getting, and you were happy with that. Until Michael turned, his arm falling over you, his forehead touching yours. Your eyes widened in surprise until you realized he was still sleeping. 

Sighing softly, you took the chance to quietly look over his face, admiring his features. With his face so close to yours you could feel his breath and his arm on yours, it felt as if you two were cuddling properly. 

His eyes moved behind his eyelids as he slept, his face relaxed. You wondered if he was having a good dream, and you wondered what a good dream was for Michael. You let yourself relax, unused to feeling his touch so gently.

Carefully, you rested your hand on his chest, smiling when he didn’t stir. Closing your eyes, you felt sleep tugging at your brain. After all, you’d stayed up all night to cuddle Michael like this. You slowly fell asleep, your forehead pressed up against Michael’s and his arm safely around you.

When Michael woke up the first thing that he realized was that he was holding you. That was odd, seeing as he had no recollection of doing so. Slowly, he slid his arm off of you, watching as you frowned in your sleep, missing out on his warmth. He started to turn onto his back, but he felt that when he moved, his face felt cold without your heat warming it. 

Frowning, he put his forehead back on yours, deciding that for tonight this would be okay, just because it felt nice. Just this once.


End file.
